


Field Work

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't think they should take Jack's immortality for granted and Ianto doesn't always need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Field Work  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ianto doesn't think they should take Jack's immortality for granted and Ianto doesn't always need saving.  
> Spoilers: Refers to events in Dead Man Walking vaguely  
> Notes: Written for heroics prompt at tw_dw_slashfest  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"No heroics, Jack, we go in spray them and contain them."

"That's what I intended last time but it got out of hand," said Jack.

Ianto wished his boss and boyfriend would understand his fears. "I see you die and hope you'll come back. You always have so far and we assume it's forever but we've no guarantees. It's not like you came with an instruction book."

Jack laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You said came."

Ianto smiled which ruined his glare a little, "dear god you're like a kid. Not every conversation has a double meaning."

Jack had been dealing with his resurrections for a lot longer than Ianto had and he'd rather risk himself than any of his team. "I don't do it to scare you. It's nice to be the one sweeping in and saving the day but I'm an acceptable loss because I'll come back. I've lost so many people over the years and if it's ever a choice I'll risk my own safety first. I get that you worry and that you don't like to see me die but if it were reversed and it was you then it would be permanent."

"You brought Owen back" said Ianto petulantly knowing full well that Jack regretted that.

"We've been over this already, I've left him with this half-life now. I had no right and I'd never put any of you through that."

Ianto checked the scanner, "another mile to go. Sorry, Jack, I shouldn't have said that. When I used to stay at the hub I'd worry about you all going out on missions and then at Brecon Beacons I saw what you dealt with. I know every day isn't cannibals but I sometimes think I was better off not seeing it for myself. It can be amazing and we get to help people but then there's the other times when I'm always aware of you and worrying if you're okay."

"I'll do my best to stay safe but I'll always put you first whether you like it or not." Jack pulled up outside the factory where men in masks had been seen fighting. They grabbed the sprays and nets and found just three weevils which were easily subdued. It was quick and efficient and Ianto's fears subsided for another day. Jack kissed him before getting back in the SUV.

"That big one nearly bit me, thanks for the save."

"All part of the service, sir. I do like using that stun gun."

Jack smiled, "Ianto Jones you're my hero."


End file.
